


Fluffy, AU, levihan

by DefiantDame



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantDame/pseuds/DefiantDame
Summary: It's all in the title. A fluffy piece written as a secret santa for tumblr.Hange plans to bake a cake for Levi for his birthday, she just has to get him out of their home to do it.





	Fluffy, AU, levihan

“Levi,” Hange whined. “Stop being Snow White and step away from the mop.”  
Pushing the wet mop under the kitchen table, Levi clearly ignored the request. “If I’m Snow White that makes you the Evil Queen.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Whatever you’re trying to make is going to be poisonous,” with a vague gesture to the mixing bowl and spread of ingredients, he added. “What is that?”  
“Apple crumble.” Narrowing her eyes at him she responded in defence. “You’re just jealous that I’m making this for the kids and not for you.”  
“Tch, as if.”  
Driving her hands through the butter and flour, she worked on mixing the lot between her fingertips until it was like a breadcrumb. “Face it, Levi, this is going to be absolutely delicious! My students are going to love me!”  
He rolled his eyes. “That Braus kid would love you if you gave her any sort of food. Home made shit isn’t going to make it any better. It’s a waste.”  
Pulling a face, she mocked him with an impersonation. “Tch, damn it Hange,” she said. “Why can’t you make something home made for me? I’d love to eat your cooking.”  
He glared.  
She smiled. “Why Levi, if you only just ask, I might be able to make something for you.”  
“I’m not asking for anything. Have you washed your hands?”  
She gasped. “Oh, dear Lord, I totally forgot to do that. What ever shall I do now that I have contaminated the crumble and the kids are sure to die and their parents are going to want to see me face justice, the one responsible because I didn’t follow any sort of hygienic procedures -“ she broke off as the tea towel flew into her face. “Yes, I washed my hands.”  
“Good.”  
“You make out like I’m nothing but a mess.”  
He pointedly looked at the mop in his hands.  
“I only spilt water on the floor,” she cried out. “I didn’t smash a whole carton of eggs.”  
“And still I’m cleaning up after you.”  
“Because you love me,” she grinned. “I know it Levi.”  
“You’re full of shit.”  
“And we all know how much you love shit,” she cackled at her own joke.  
Cursing, Levi rolled the bucket and mop out of the kitchen, leaving her alone.  
She fell silent. Jokes aside, she had no intention of being mean to him or not baking a cake for his birthday. Nope, she fully intended on doing that this year. Which was going to be a challenge with him refusing to go outside their home during the lead up to Christmas. Too many people.  
Step one, she mentally noted; get Erwin to help distract Levi for a couple of hours.  
Step two; bake an amazing cake, something that would suit his non-sweet tooth and would go well with a pot of tea.  
She scrubbed the back of her hand over the bridge of her nose, disturbing her glasses. “Shit,” she muttered, unable to fix them without coating them in her crumble mixture.  
“Turn,” Levi appeared at her elbow.  
She jumped a little in surprise. “Oh, you’re like a ninja, Levi. Sneaking up on me.” Doing as he instructed, she turned to face him.  
Carefully, he adjusted the glasses for her. “I didn’t sneak,” he replied. His hand moved to her temple and pushed back her bangs, fingers twirling through the hair as he moved.  
Hange smiled shyly, loving the move from him but not sure how to keep it going. “Then what do you call it?”   
He released her hair.  
She almost protested. Damn her stupid mouth.  
Levi pinched her nose. “This is how I move around my home. I don’t make my feet stomp just to walk across the floor.”  
Swatting at his hand, Hange rolled her eyes. “You don’t have to stomp, Levi. But it is kind of scary how silent you can move. Maybe I should get you a bell.”  
“I am not a fucking cat.”  
Christmas Eve…  
“Tch, fine.” Levi hung up before Erwin could say anymore.  
“What’s wrong?” Hange poked her head up and over the back of the lounge to look at him.  
“Erwin says he has an emergency at work. I have to go in,” turning from her, he grabbed his coat and started slipping it on.  
“But it’s Christmas Eve!”  
“Tch, I know.” He refused to look back at her. Damn it Smith, he thought. I was enjoying a night in with Hange.  
“How long are you going to be out for?”  
His jaw tightened. “I was not informed.”  
“Oh.”  
Zipping up his coat, he finally faced her again.   
Fuck.  
She was smiling softly at him. “Be careful.”  
“Yeah.” Hurrying before he decided to tell Smith to go to hell and stay home, Levi left.  
***  
Hange sighed as the front door closed behind him.   
Then she moved into action. First thing was to message Erwin and yell at him. “I meant tomorrow!!!! I’m not ready to bake a cake right now!!”  
Jumping up, she raced to the kitchen and started anyway.   
Her phone chimed in response as she began to measure out flour.   
Erwin: Sorry, plans got changed around on me and had to move up the plan without notice.  
Hange: Okay. This will be more of a surprise anyway. Merry Christmas!  
Erwin: Merry Christmas.  
She got busy baking.  
***  
It was something so fucking stupid. Something that Erwin could’ve fixed up if he wasn’t off being a jackass.  
Pushing open the door, Levi inhaled to call out to Hange.  
Wait.  
Something smelt… not bad.  
“Hange?”  
“Hmm? I’m in the kitchen,” she yelled.  
Following her voice and the smell, he found her. Big ass grin. Ugly Christmas sweater. Party hat. Beautiful.  
“I’m a little early, but I made cake for your birthday, Levi,” she waved her hand over the spread on the table. “A tea cake to go with a nice pot of tea.”  
He swallowed hard. This was nice. “Thanks.”  
Hange stepped up and grabbed his hands. He gripped her in return, hoping that the action communicated what was hard for him to spit out.  
It clearly worked. She bent down and planted a kiss on his lips, lingering close. He pressed his forehead to hers at the opportunity. They stayed like that, holding hands, hot breaths mingling, and a feeling of contentment making Levi’s chest tighten and an impulse to bring her closer and into his arms.  
***  
Levi sprawled over the lounge, his legs across the length and his head resting on a pillow at the opposite end. Very unusual for the normally upright sitter.  
Hange peered at him. “Are you feeling okay?” Bending at the waist she moved her face closer to his, her bangs dangling over him.  
Levi rolled his eyes.  
“Well?” she probed. “I’ve never seen you use the lounge like this. Normally I’m the one collapsed down and you’re sitting in you corner,” pointing at the space where his feet currently occupied, Hange pondered the situation.  
On a sigh, Levi lifted his head and shoulders up. “Sit down,” he ordered.  
“You want to put your head in my lap?”  
“On.”  
Hange snorted. “Not in the mood for anything…” the question was left hanging as she lifted the pillow and took her designated corner.  
Levi lowered his head before she could place the pillow on her lap for him. “Not tonight. I’m tired.”  
“Okay,” she hummed. The pillow was useless. She carefully tossed it in the direction of the recliner to the side. “Want to watch something? I think I left a Disney movie in the player.”  
“I don’t care.”  
Turning on the television, the film started at a random point. She was feeling too lazy to start it again from the beginning and let it go. Hange snorted.  
“What?”  
Looking down at him, she broke into a giggle.  
“What?” he demanded again.  
“Let it goooo! Let it goooo!” she sang.  
“Shitty glasses,” he groaned.  
“Sorry, that’s where my mind went.”  
“Hmm.”  
She glanced at the clock on the wall. “Not long now and it’ll be your birthday.”  
“Yay,” he said without enthusiasm.  
“Did you want anything specific for it?”   
“No.” A soft smile teased the corners of his lips upwards. “The tea and cake was nice.”  
“And not poisoned.”  
He smirked a little. “You graduated from Evil Queen.”  
“Graduated to what? The prince? I could see myself sweeping you off your feet.” She wrinkled her nose. “Though the whole kissing an unconscious princess is a little too creepy for me.”  
“Of course, you’d be over thinking.”  
Hange bent over and planted another sweet kiss to his forehead. “My Snow White.”  
“Shut up.”   
Her hand found its way to his chest sometime during their silly conversation. He reached up and took hold of it, cradling it to his chest before using his thumb to trace patterns on her palm.  
“Hmmm,” she shivered. “That tickles a little.”  
“Want me to stop?”  
“No, just press harder,” she instructed.  
He did so. His patterns were interesting to her. Some bits repeating over themselves. She thought they felt like letters; W-I-L-L-Y-O-U-M-A-R-R-Y  
Hange grinned. “Yes!” before he could finish.  
Startled, Levi’s mouth dropped open. Then he brought the hand he held to his mouth and kissed her palm. “Good,” he murmured into the flesh.  
Hange’s other hand came and dove into his hair, threading fingers through the strands.


End file.
